charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper
Harper was a mortal Wizard and the daughter of Ambrose and an unknown woman. She was loyal to her father and his goal to bring their race to glory once more, due to Ambrose manipulating her because of her mental issues. History Childhood As a young girl, Harper was placed in a mental institution by her mother, where one of the treatments was electroshock therapy. Harper was traumatized by these events and became determined to never go back. She also grew to resent being called crazy. One of the doctors experimented on her as he believed her powers might be causing her mental issues. During a storm in her teens, Harper managed to escape and killed several employees. She was about to kill the doctor when Ambrose arrived, killing the doctor and revealing himself as her father. Working For her Father At some point in time, Harper met her father and joined him in restoring the glory of the Wizard race. She met Arthur when he arrived at the mansion and later used her power to paralyze him when he tried to escape. Seeking to make his children immortal like him, Ambrose sent Harper and Bryant to capture merpeople, so they could use Auger Shells to steal their immortality. As they hunted the merpeople, Harper taunted Bryant about his jealousy toward Arthur and his desperation for his father's approval. Bryant then remarked that she was insane and that Ambrose should have kept her locked up. After Ambrose brought the city of Atlantis to the surface, the wizards were confronted by the Chosen. Harper fought Duncan, Nick, Nathan and Ridley at the same time, though she was ultimately knocked out by Ridley. The twins then read her mind to learn the location of the captured merpeople and Harper was stripped of her powers with a spell. When she later learned that it could only be reversed by the caster, Harper threw a hysterical fit and was put to sleep by her father. Powerless When her half-brother Ramsey joined them, Harper asked him to help her regain her powers. Bryant later made fun of her, telling her that with or without powers, she was worthless. After a brief quarrel with him, Harper joined Ramsey in the lab and he took a sample of her blood. Not wanting to wait for the results as medical equipment made her uneasy, Harper left. During dinner with their father, Ramsey tested the serum he created, though it failed and he concluded that it was necessary for the one who had made the spell to undo it. When Ambrose went to the mayor's ball with his children, Harper danced with her father. She was later possessed by Duncan to distract her, giving Billie the opportunity to capture Bryant so he could free the people of Atlantis. Duncan struggled to contain her troubled mind and was forced to retreat when Ambrose instantly realized that Harper was possessed. After capturing Bryant, the Chosen got him to work with them in exchange for a potion that would restore Harper's powers. He accepted and managed to free prince Emyr before Ambrose arrived. As Ambrose could not defeat Emyr, the wizard retreated and Bryant took the potion with him. Harper was thrilled to get her powers back and was tasked by her father to torture Bryant for his failure. Final Battle During Violet's captivity, Harper informed her about the release of the virus. During a discussion, Violet noted that she felt sorry for Harper, as she had probably never felt true love before, which angered Harper. She followed Violet and Ramsey when they tried to escape, though Ramsey was able to knock her out by hitting her with water, causing her to electrocute herself. After their escape, Harper and Bryant attacked and destroyed the Chosen House, though the witches were able to escape again. When the wizards confronted the witches at The Cauldron, Harper fought Violet and the twins until Ambrose blasted everyone. She fled with her brother after their father retreated. During the battle on Atlantis, Harper faced Billie, Violet and Arthur. Her brother tried to talk sense into her about their father's manipulations, but she refused to listen. When Arthur tried to trick her with an illusion, Harper killed him with a powerful bolt of lightning. Horrified by this, Violet went back in time and learned the best possible outcome of the war from her future self. In the altered timeline, Violet froze Arthur and Billie fought Harper instead. When she came close to losing, her powers started to spiral out of control. Upon seeing that his sister was beyond saving, Arthur reluctantly stabbed her with an athame and she died in his arms. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Harper could fire bolts at lighting, which can be used to harm, paralyze or potentially vanquish beings. She could also generate electricity through her body as a conduit, allowing her to zap others with a touch. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *She was the first female Wizard appearing in the series. *Harper was heavily implied to be mentally unstable, having spent time in a mental institution. **Harper getting electroshock therapy as a child might be connected to her obtaining Electrokinesis and her obsession with it. **Medical equipment made Harper nervous, because it reminded her of the period spent in the mental institution. *Harper enjoyed flirting with her half-brothers and making them uncomfortable. *Ambrose and his children all have the letters A and R in their names. *Harper was the only known child of Ambrose to have not have her last name revealed. *Excluding Arthur, all of Ambrose's children have an elemental ability. Bryant can control the earth, Harper can control lightning and Ramsey can control water. *Her character is partly inspired by Danneel Ackles' character Rachel Gatina on One Tree Hill and the character Elle Bishop from Heroes. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased